This invention relates to a clothes dryer hanging feature for permitting the hanging of certain objects within a clothes dryer so that they will be exposed to the hot air of the clothes dryer, but will not be tumbled with the rotating drum.
Sometimes it is desirable to dry objects which are hard or irregularly shaped. If these objects are placed within the rotating drum of a conventional clothes dryer they make loud noises during tumbling, and may damage the interior structure of the clothes dryer during the tumbling action. An example of such objects might be sneakers or shoes which have become wet and require drying.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved clothes dryer having a hanging feature for hanging objects within the dryer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hanging feature which permits objects to be suspended within the clothes dryer without tumbling in response to the rotation of the clothes dryer drum.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hanging feature which permits the objects to hang over the door plug of the clothes dryer and directly over the lint filter area of the dryer so as to allow heated air flow to pass directly over them in a drying fashion.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hanging feature for a clothes dryer that permits objects to be dried at the same time as items placed on a separate rack.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hanging feature which eliminates the need for a separate rack in the drying chamber.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a clothes dryer hanging feature which is efficient, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.